The present invention generally relates to a device used to generate a vortex. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for creating a clearly visible vortex within a fluidic phase and simulating a mini-tornado in appearance.
Devices are known for generating vortexes. For example, as is known, a water vortex may be created. It was found that although the water vortex can be seen under certain lighting conditions, whether colored dyes are used or not, in lower lighting conditions, such as when external lighting is removed and only the light generated by the device's LED's are present, the vortex is barely visible. In an attempt to render the vortex more highly visible, particularly in lower lighting conditions, additional research was conducted.
One difficulty involved finding a material that would provide a defined second phase to fill the vortex, making it more visible, without allowing its dispersion into the water. During initial experimentation, lighter-than-water solids were added and found to disperse into the water. Later, a combination of mineral oil and microspheres was tried in an attempt to bind the spheres to the oil and prevent dispersion. While this achieved some success, after several days it was found that the spheres tended to agglomerate. Many different types of microspheres were added to mineral oil during this time, including: plastic, glass and phenolics. Different size ranges, from tens of nanometers to hundreds of nanometers, were also tried. All of the microspheres tested suffered from agglomeration. Testing with dispersed solids was also attempted, but the dispersed solids were found to be incompatible with water, i.e., the dispersants were hydrophilic.
Ultimately, as described in more detail below, a dispersion of spherical polyethylene powder suspended in a silicone carrying fluid was found to be an ideal choice, performing a second fluid phase to fill the vortex. Benefits of such a two-phase system include that the vortex so-generated: has the appearance of a tornado; has a degree of opacity such that the vortex is readily visible under even low-level lighting conditions; and is believed to be more appealing to the eye than those generated in water-only, or in colored water.
Prior devices for creating a vortex have used a water pump for causing the water to swirl. However, it is feared that water pumps may suck the opacifying phase into the pump over time, potentially breaking up and dispersing this phase into the primary fluidic phase (e.g., water). Water pumps are also relatively noisy. Thus, while useable with the present invention, water pumps are not the preferred mechanism for rotating or swirling the secondary phase to create a vortex.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a device and method for generating a visible vortex, for use as an instructional device and/or for display and enjoyment purposes. Preferably, such a device would minimize moving parts and would consistently generate a visible vortex capable of possessing a substantial length relative to the tube housing the fluid. It would also be desirable to provide a colorful vortex display whose color can be changed as desired, and to utilize substances which are at least substantially non-toxic. It would also be advantageous to generate the vortex in a relatively quiet manner, and in a manner that allows long-term use of the secondary phase vortex, without its dispersion into the primary fluidic phase.